Warhead (Lonesome Road)
|footer = Map of warhead locations }} Warheads are world objects in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. Characteristics A warhead is the tip, or explosive end, of a large missile. It is a tan conical device with a red cap. When you approach the first of the warheads, you can "examine" it and see this message: Firing the laser detonator at any warhead will cause it to explode after about five seconds of continuous fire. Before it explodes, the warhead will glow and flames will shoot through the skin. The explosion will leave behind residual radiation like a mini nuke. Note: the detonator's beam seems to move in a small circular pattern, therefore your fire may not always fall on a warhead if it is too far away and it may take longer to detonate. Locations Hopeville (5) # After retrieving the detonator at the marked men camp, go south and detonate the warhead on the army truck to clear the path. # Turn west and follow the path towards the Hopeville missile silo bunker. Detonate the next missile at the Hopeville women's barracks. # Turn east again and follow the road through Hopeville until you reach a Hard locked gate. Open it with sufficient Lockpick skill or go through a passageway slightly south. Continue on the main path to find another warhead in an army truck. Nuke it to clear the way. # Before continuing down the road to the collapsed overpass tunnel entrance, first head immediately East and take the first road to the south towards the wrecked trucks at the marked men supply outpost. There will be another nuke. # Backtrack your way to the previous detonated nuke and head towards the overpass tunnel. Before you can reach it, another warhead lies in the back of an army truck. Use the detonator and Hopeville can be left behind. The High Road (4) # Follow the High Road and just before reaching The Crow's Nest there's a warhead stuck in the highway. # After the Crow's Nest, the highway will bend to the south, and another warhead is seen in an army truck that is surrounded by deathclaws. # The end of the highway is marked by a collapsed tunnel overpass. Leave the highway by making a U-turn to the right and head towards the Junction 7 rest stop, where the next warhead is located. # Now slightly backtrack your way onto the highway, where you'll see a small off-ramp leading east-northeast at the billboard sign. Follow that path, take the first road to the right and a wrecked crane will come in sight. Just behind a nearby rock lies the ninth nuke. The Courier's Mile (2) # To find the first of the 2 nukes here, go past the first large concrete road slab on the right that's bedded into the ground and look to your right, slightly past to what's left of a building in the south-southeast. The orange top of a nuke will be visible. # Go back to the road to the previous mentioned slab position and walk just past the second upright slab, on the left. Walk just a bit onto the rubble and the second warhead will come in sight. Destroy them both. The Divide - before the Cave of the Abaddon (5) # After having ED-E launch the missile at the Ashton silo control station to unlock the Courier's Mile, and traveling the Ashton missile silo lift, you'll end up at the top of the Sunstone Tower roof. Walk to the edge and dispatch of the warhead to the left of a billboard. # A second warhead lies close by, to the right of the same billboard. # Descend down the makeshift stairs and head the only way possible, southwest. The road narrows and eventually is blocked by rocks and conveniently, a warhead. Blow it to continue on your way. # The road ahead becomes blocked by the explosion, so turn northeast to bypass it through a cave. Before you reach it, on the right you'll see a warhead sticking out of the rocks. # Turn slightly to the north and just a little further up ahead is the entrance to the Cave of the Abaddon. Detonate the nuke that blocks it. The Divide - before Ulysses' Temple (8) # After arriving on the Boxwood Hotel roof (having lost ED-E), descend the stairs and head south. Go around the flattened building towards a sewage pipe. Go past it and enter a small cave, where a warhead will be in plain sight sticking out the rocks. Detonate it, and get rid of a fearsome adversary, Rawr. # The explosion has caved in the entrance once entered. To leave it, detonate the warhead that's fallen down with the rubble blocking it. # Outside, go straight northwest, to find a warhead blocking the path to the east of the flattened building. # Once the warhead is gone, a path below a building becomes a passageway towards Ulysses' Temple. Immediately beyond it, look up to the right to discover a warhead in a marked men camp. # Turn your direction looking straight upward to see another nuke buried in the rocks above the temple's entrance. # To your left will be a sewage pipe. Go around it and detonate the nuke that comes in sight, creating a path leading up and over the building you just created a path below. # Go slightly up the building, but make an immediate turn around the rocks at the building's base, going south towards the wastewater treatment plant. Just a few meters ahead, to the left, is the next warhead. # Follow the path past the rock face to the southwest and get rid of the wedged in nuke that's dangling closely above a building. Then backtrack to the flattened building and pass it. Make a slight drop and turn west to pass a lifted fence walkway between two rocks. Go through the top floor of the building and descend to the entrance of Ulysses' Temple. Ulysses' Temple (6) Six warheads lying in plain sight among missiles, once you have taken the elevator down to the temple's missile bunker. Notes * The warheads shot with the laser detonator have vastly less fallout and are less powerful than the full missiles in the silos, given that the missiles have caused significant changes to the landscape via their detonations, which the warheads do not. The greater power of the missiles can be seen in-game through the creation of The Courier's Mile by the single Ashton silo missile. * A nuclear warhead exploding would leave behind large amounts of radioactive material. * For detonating all 30 warheads, the player receives the Warhead Hunter achievement/trophy. Category:Lonesome Road world objects es:Cabeza nuclear ru:Боеголовка uk:Боєголовка